


Right Here All the Time

by longleggedgit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, I hope this is someone else's jam as much as it is mine, Kageyama is a super slutty bottom who has been carrying a torch for Hinata since high school, M/M, kinda PWP but I'm not sure it really qualifies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longleggedgit/pseuds/longleggedgit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You were flirting," Kageyama says, sounding bewildered, almost accusatory. His chest is heaving under Hinata's hands.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Hinata laughs. "Yeah, and it worked."</i>
</p><p> (Alternate summary: Hinata and Kageyama meet for the first time since high school and it becomes immediately apparent that Kageyama is a) really hot and b) really into him.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Here All the Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this entirely in one sitting to make [reallycorking](http://reallycorking.tumblr.com/) happy!! I hope at least a handful of other people feel as strongly as we do that this fandom is sorely lacking in bottom Kageyama fics :'D
> 
> Title from [this song](https://youtu.be/Rb4lgOiHBZo), but probably don't listen to it and think about these two too hard if you don't want your heart to hurt a lot

Kageyama is extremely fucking attractive.

Hinata had known this, objectively, when he was a high school student, but there were a lot of things he _didn't_ know yet, so he hadn't been able to properly appreciate it. But now, sitting thigh-to-thigh beside Kageyama in an izakaya, seeing him in person for the first time in years, he's determined to make up for lost time.

"Hey," Hinata says, leaning in to jostle Kageyama's shoulder and then staying there, pressed close to his side. "I'm out of beer."

"So what?"

"So, fill it for me."

Kageyama looks sideways at him. He hasn't made an attempt to move his shoulder away, and he doesn't balk when Hinata brings his face in close. After a moment, he picks up the pitcher to his right and tops off Hinata's mug. 

Hinata grins. "Thanks!" 

Kageyama's cheeks are definitely getting red. Hinata is just about to comment on it when Noya interrupts.

"Hey, me too!"

Now Kageyama does move away, leaning across the table to fill Noya's mug. Hinata wants to be annoyed about it, but since Noya is the one who organized a reunion with everyone in the Tokyo area the first place, he figures he can let it go. Still, trying to navigate flirting with Kageyama isn't exactly easy, especially since he's not even entirely sure he's interested in this sort of thing. 

He _is_ blushing though.

"Shouyou, it's been so long!" Yachi leans across the table too, beaming at him, and Hinata remembers to make his eyes settle somewhere other than on Kageyama's face. "How are you? Are you still seeing Daisuke?"

Hinata has to work hard not to pump his fist in the air in victory. He could _kiss_ Yachi—in one innocent question she just gave him an in to make it clear he's both into men _and_ single.

"No," he says, smiling but not _too_ much, because that would probably be a little weird given the answer. "We broke up. A while ago, actually." 

He chances a glance to the side and isn't disappointed: Kageyama has frozen, his arm suspended in midair, still holding the pitcher.

"Oh," Yachi says, "I'm so sorry—I thought he seemed really nice! Is it because he wanted to study abroad?"

This is a slightly less welcome question, but he can't exactly avoid it. "Ah, no. He, uh, cheated on me, actually."

Yachi gasps and slaps both hands over her mouth. "I'm so sorry!" she squeaks from between her fingers. "Oh my God—I shouldn't have said anything! It's none of my business, I didn't—I'm sorry!"

Hinata just shrugs. It's water under the bridge now, and he's about to say as much, but then they're all distracted by a crash and a puddle of beer rapidly washing over the table, because Kageyama has dropped the pitcher.

"I'm so sorry!" Yachi says again, leaping up like it's her fault, and then she and Kiyoko and Asahi are all racing to get napkins, and Noya is rescuing the nearby phones from the tabletop, and Tsukishima is taking a picture, and Kageyama is staring directly at him. Not jumping up to prevent the beer from pouring into his lap—and it is—not trying to help clean up the mess. Just staring.

Hinata has to bite his cheek hard not to smirk.

In the resulting chaos, nobody notices if Hinata leans in a little too close to Kageyama's ear to say, while passing him a handful of napkins, "You seem a little distracted tonight."

He can actually _see_ the color spreading all the way up Kageyama's neck to his ears. Kageyama accepts the napkins but then just sits there holding them, still staring.

Hinata lifts his eyebrows. "Do you need some help?" He looks pointedly down at Kageyama's lap.

It's a little unfair of him, maybe. Kageyama jolts and finally turns his eyes away, cursing and mopping at his jeans with the napkins until Kiyoko comes back with a towel and trades him.

"Sorry," Kageyama mumbles to no one in particular.

"Don't worry about it," Hinata says, leaning into his shoulder again.

 

It takes next to no effort to get Kageyama to agree to come home with him after that. Even if Kageyama weren't obviously just as into the idea as Hinata, it's getting late, and Hinata's apartment is close but Kageyama's is far, not even inside Tokyo technically. 

"It's pretty small," Hinata warns as he wrestles the door open, nearly tripping over a pile of discarded shoes in the genkan, "and it's just me, so it's messy—"

He turns around, intending to say more, but Kageyama is right there, pressing into his personal space. The genkan is small, but it's not _that_ small.

"Hi," Hinata says, lifting his hands to rest on Kageyama's chest, just before Kageyama pushes him against the shoe box and kisses him.

"Mmm." Hinata hums, opening his mouth eagerly, shivering a little when Kageyama wastes no time in using tongue. This was _way_ easier than he was expecting.

Kageyama is good at kissing. Hinata had been hoping, but it was hard to predict, especially since they haven't really kept in touch, and even if they had Kageyama isn't the type to talk about his personal life. But he knows exactly how to push without being pushy, sucking at Hinata's lips for just long enough and then backing off, letting Hinata lead a while, then tilting his head and surging forward again.

Hinata can't help making noises. It feels so _good_ , Kageyama feels so good against him and he _smells_ so nice and his hands are strong on the small of Hinata's back. Hinata shifts his hips experimentally and Kageyama breaks away, but not very far, only to catch his breath.

"You were flirting," Kageyama says, sounding bewildered, almost accusatory. His chest is heaving under Hinata's hands.

Hinata laughs. "Yeah, and it worked."

Kageyama stares at him again, so long the edge of the shoe box starts to dig uncomfortably into his back. 

"You know, I have a bed," Hinata suggests, wriggling a little. Finally Kageyama steps back, and they both kick off their shoes, and then Hinata takes his wrist, brushing over it with his thumb once, and leads him through the entryway.

"In high school," Hinata says, falling back on his bed and tugging Kageyama down with him, "would you ever have thought—in a million years—"

He's grinning as he says it, pulling his shirt up and over his head, but the grin fades at the look on Kageyama's face.

"What?" he says, taking Kageyama by the elbows and pulling him closer, until Kageyama is crawling over him and he's flat on his back, head propped up on his pillows. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kageyama kisses him again, and that's fine, there's no way Hinata is going to put a stop to that, but the second it breaks he pushes again.

"You looked sad," he says. He traces his hands down Kageyama's sides and tugs at his shirt, and Kageyama lifts his arms and lets him strip it off. _God_ he has a nice body.

"It's nothing." Kageyama tries to distract him, this time by sucking on his neck.

"Ah—" Hinata sucks in a breath and arches his back, lifting a leg so it slides right up between Kageyama's. Kageyama hisses, and it would be so easy to just forget about it and keep grinding against the _very_ prominent hard-on he can feel through Kageyama's jeans, but Hinata _hates_ that face he just made.

He tangles a hand into Kageyama's hair and tugs, hard enough that Kageyama stops necking him and pulls back, frowning.

_"Kageyama."_

The frown fades, and his skin flushes, even redder than it already was. Did he _always_ blush this easily?

"I liked you in high school," Kageyama says at length. His voice is rough, and he's not meeting Hinata's eyes now, blinking down at his collarbone instead. "So, yeah. I thought about it."

Something painful tightens in Hinata's chest; he has to inhale deeply to relieve it. "Oh," he says. "I—wow."

Kageyama looks mostly embarrassed, but a hint of sadness is back now, too, and more than anything Hinata wants to rid him of that.

"I'm sorry. I was really clueless in high school," he says, smoothing down the hair on Kageyama's head that he's done such a thorough job of messing up.

To his surprise, Kageyama snorts. "That's for sure."

"Hey!" Hinata tries to elbow him, but Kageyama catches his arm, and then they're rolling over on the bed trying to wrestle each other, until suddenly Kageyama is flat on his back and Hinata has him pinned.

Hinata is pretty sure Kageyama let him win, but he's fine with that.

"So," he says, sliding his hands up Kageyama's arms, pressing his wrists into the mattress. "Since we have all this lost time to make up for," —he bends close, not missing the way Kageyama's breath hitches when their mouths are almost brushing— "what do you like?"

Kageyama actually shudders. Hinata can feel it, running all the way up from his legs to his chest. 

"A-anything." His voice is unsteady, but he's meeting Hinata's gaze head-on, eyes dark. "Whatever you like."

"No way, I asked you first." Hinata also likes pretty much anything, but he feels suddenly determined to make Kageyama feel good, even if he can't exactly make up for years of unrequited pining in a night. He scrunches up his forehead with a thought. "How _long_ did you have a crush on me, anyway?"

The groan that escapes from Kageyama is utterly miserable. _"Hinata—"_

"Okay, okay, never mind!" Hinata re-situates himself in Kageyama's lap, and thankfully that seems to distract him; he lets out a satisfying little gasp. "Now tell me what you like."

"I haven't—" Kageyama starts, but he cuts himself off, and Hinata notices a slightly panicked flash in his eyes, like he's just said something he regrets. "Anything," he repeats, stubbornly, turning his head to the side to glare at the wall. "I don't—I don't care."

"Oh!" Hinata pulls back a little, but he wants to be careful now—he starts stroking Kageyama's wrists reassuringly. "Are you—"

"I'm not a virgin!" Kageyama snaps before Hinata can finish. His eyes fall closed then, and his voice gets very low. "I just—I've never bottomed."

"Oh!" Hinata says again. It doesn't seem like that big of a deal to him, but Kageyama is quickly turning the color of an overripe fruit. "Do you . . . not want to?"

Kageyama huffs a little, but Hinata just waits, and after a beat Kageyama forces through gritted teeth, "Everyone always wanted me to top."

Hinata cocks his head, a little unnerved by that phrasing. "Didn't anybody ever bother to ask you what _you_ wanted?"

The air around them seems to have gone very still. Kageyama furrows his brow but still doesn't open his eyes.

Hinata frowns. Maybe he's not the only one who's had some shitty exes.

"Kageyama." Hinata releases his wrists, sliding down so he's flat on top of Kageyama's chest, touching one hand to his jaw. "What do you want?"

All the breath in Kageyama's lungs seems to shudder out of him. _"Fuck,_ Hinata," he says.

"Tell me."

He draws his other hand up and down Kageyama's arm, encouragingly, and waits some more. 

"I want—" Kageyama falters, pausing to wet his lips, and Hinata bends in to kiss them, trying to be helpful. When their mouths part, it's like Hinata draws the rest of the sentence right out of him: "I want you to do it."

Hinata can't help it; he grins. "Do what?"

 _"Hinata."_ Kageyama sounds physically pained now, bereft, and Hinata does feel a _little_ bad about it. But not enough to stop.

"If you don't tell me exactly what you want," Hinata says, "I can't know."

There's a moment where he wonders, his heart rate picking up nervously, if he's pushed Kageyama too far. But it's worth the brief anxiety to hear Kageyama finally grate out, in a strained, gravelly voice, "I want you to fuck me."

Hinata wasn't expecting it to affect him like it does, making his mouth fall open, the hand that was stroking Kageyama's arm suddenly stopping to squeeze his bicep.

"I want that, too," he says breathlessly, pressing a kiss to the side of Kageyama's mouth, and Kageyama exhales, like he's relieved, like—what, like he expected Hinata to say _no?_

The idea is ridiculous, and just to emphasize that fact, Hinata licks across Kageyama's lips, coaxing his mouth open, kissing him deep enough that he'll be able to feel how bad Hinata wants it. Then, just in case he doesn't get the point, he rolls his hips, grinding his dick hard against Kageyama's abdomen.

"Shit—" Kageyama breaks the kiss, panting, and tilts his head back. It's a nice angle for looking at his neck, and Hinata wants to stop and appreciate it, but he feels impatient now.

He props up on his elbow and stretches out, fumbling into the bedside drawer, finding the lube and condoms easily and tossing them onto the bed. Kageyama lifts his head, and even though his eyes are still hazy with want and his cheeks are stained a deep red, he lifts an eyebrow and says, wryly, "You're prepared, aren't you?"

Hinata lifts an eyebrow, too. "Are you complaining?"

Kageyama lets his head fall back again. "No."

"Good."

Hinata starts kissing Kageyama's chest. He can feel nervousness in the taut line of Kageyama's spine, and he wants to ease it out of him, so he's careful, taking plenty of time to mouth at his skin, pressing warm fingers to Kageyama's ribs. He was nervous his first time too, he remembers, even though he'd ended up liking it so much they did it two more times that night—everyone always makes it sound so scary.

"It's gonna feel good," Hinata says as he works his way down Kageyama's abdomen. "I promise. You're gonna feel really good." He pauses to drag his tongue over the trail of hair that leads to the waist of Kageyama's pants, and Kageyama makes a strangled noise and jerks his hips up. Hinata unbuttons Kageyama's fly with one hand and tugs, ridding him of his jeans easily.

And then Kageyama is lying underneath him, naked except for the briefs he's already stained wet with his leaking dick. Hinata can't help leaning back on his haunches to admire him; he knows he's cute but Kageyama is _gorgeous,_ tall and dark and muscled like a model, and lying on his back like this, legs falling apart, hard-on straining in his underwear, he almost looks too good, untouchable. Hinata slides shaky hands up Kageyama's thighs, about to tell him so, but then—

"Can we turn off the light?"

He blinks at Kageyama, who, without Hinata's notice, has raised both hands to cover his face. His chest is rising and falling fast.

Hinata stands, crossing the room to turn off the overhead, but when he comes back, he turns on the bedside lamp with a soft click.

"Is this okay?" he asks.

Kageyama hesitates, but after a few seconds, he nods once. He still hasn't lowered his hands. 

"Um—" Hinata slides his hands up Kageyama's thighs again, but slower than before. "Are you okay?"

It takes a while for Kageyama to work out a response to that one. Hinata is starting to get worried—maybe Kageyama had more to drink at dinner than he realized?—but just as he's about to suggest, _very_ reluctantly, that maybe they wait, Kageyama heaves a deep sigh and pushes the heels of his hands into his eyes.

"I'm fine," he says, and his voice does sound steadier. "I've just—thought about this a lot."

It's Hinata's turn to blush now. He can feel all the blood rushing to his face, and then he's crawling back up Kageyama's body, batting his hands away, kissing him rough. Kageyama grabs the back of his head and kisses back, any trace of nervousness gone. His teeth scrape over Hinata's lip and Hinata moans, chasing his mouth, trying to bite back.

"God—Kageyama, you're so hot, I can't wait, I want—I wanna—"

"Do it," Kageyama interrupts. Hinata's thigh is in between his legs now and he's grinding against it, hard, desperate. "Please—I want you to—"

 _"Fuck."_ Hinata pulls back just enough to struggle out of his jeans and they both gasp at the loss of contact. He strips his underwear off before attending to Kageyama's, and he tries not to make it so obvious that he's staring this time but he can't help it, Kageyama's dick looks so _good_ against his stomach, hard and red and begging to be sucked—

_"Hinata."_

Hinata makes an extremely unhappy sound but finally drags his eyes away from Kageyama's everything, grasping for the lube. He uncaps it and pours a generous amount into his palm, then slicks his fingers. When he looks up, Kageyama is watching him, heavy-lidded. The light is lower now, but it's nice, casting a shadow over Kageyama's face that, if possible, makes him look even sexier.

"It feels good," Hinata says, voice more than a little unsteady, "but it's kind of weird at first. So just tell me if you want me to slow down."

Kageyama nods. He arranges himself back against the pillows and Hinata arranges himself between his legs, pressing a kiss to the inside of Kageyama's thigh and touching a finger to his ass, just holding it there for a moment, letting him get used to the feel of it.

"Okay?" he asks.

"Okay."

Hinata pushes in. Kageyama goes immediately tense, which isn't good, so Hinata kisses his thigh again and then again, sucking a bruise into his skin, trying to be as distracting as possible.

"You look so good like this," he murmurs against Kageyama's skin. "You're really, really hot, Tobio—"

Kageyama shivers and Hinata, too, goes still. He hadn't meant to use his name like that, but maybe it did something; Kageyama relaxes, just a little.

"Tobio," Hinata says again, kissing his thigh once more and then up, nipping at his hipbone. "Do you like it when I say your name?"

Kageyama sucks in a sharp breath, and Hinata's finger slides in, past the knuckle, easy. 

"That's good," Hinata says, "you're doing so good, Tobio—"

Now Kageyama is cursing, and his hands are in Hinata's hair, scrabbling for purchase. Hinata shifts, nudging Kageyama's legs further apart, and he moves his finger around more, testing. 

"You really are doing great," he says. "I'm gonna put the other finger in now, okay?"

"Yeah." The word comes out like another curse, and Kageyama is still breathing hard, but his hips actually rise to meet Hinata's fingers when he pushes in this time, and once he finds what he thinks is the right spot Hinata just lets them stay there, pressing, barely moving, only curling a little—

Kageyama twists, tugging at Hinata's hair so forcefully tears spring to his eyes.

"Fuck," Kageyama says, writhing, "Shouyou— _fuck_ —"

It really does do something, hearing his name like that. A thrill shoots down Hinata's spine and he can't help smiling, hiding it against the skin of Kageyama's thigh. 

"Told you it feels good," he says. 

The only response Kageyama can manage is to pull his hair harder. 

Hinata takes a long time to start moving, worried Kageyama is going to tense up again, but he seems to have passed that point now. He's warm and responsive under Hinata's hands, rocking up to meet him when he starts to fuck him, first with two, eventually three fingers. Hinata doesn't even realize it's been that long until Kageyama is grunting his impatience, fingernails digging into the back of Hinata's scalp.

"Shouyou," he says, low and dangerous, "are you going to fuck me or not?"

The way he says it really does feel dangerous. Hinata's head is spinning when he removes his fingers, carefully, and he feels a little shaky getting the condom on and making sure he's slick enough, his own dick so hard it actually hurts to take it in his hand.

"Okay," he says, trying to sound far more in control than he feels. He lifts one of Kageyama's legs, up over his shoulder, and Kageyama looks straight at him as he lines up against his ass. "I'm gonna—"

"Do it," Kageyama says, and Hinata closes his eyes, breathes hotly against Kageyama's knee, and pushes in.

He can't move at first. That's probably better, since Kageyama needs some time to adjust, but Hinata feels actually stunned, his muscles paralyzed, his heart stuttering out of control. It hasn't actually been _that_ long since he fucked someone but he doesn't remember it feeling like this; he's already weak and trembling and he's barely _moved._

"Shit," Kageyama says, shifting his hips, dragging Hinata forcibly back to life. "Shouyou, _please—_ "

"Fuck—sorry—" Hinata starts to move at last, slow rolls of his hips that aren't too rough. It takes every last drop of willpower he has not to just start fucking Kageyama straight into the mattress, he looks and feels so good, but what looks and feels even better is how obviously Kageyama is enjoying it, his hands curling into fists in the sheets, his head thrown back, mouth hanging open in soundless gasps. Soon Kageyama is rocking against him, meeting him with every hip roll, and Hinata has to remind himself to stop biting his lip before he draws blood.

"Tobio," he says, "I wanna—go faster—are you—"

"Yes," Kageyama says before he can finish. "Please, yes."

Hinata almost collapses forward, but he manages to plant trembling arms on either side of Kageyama's chest, and when Kageyama's legs wrap around his waist he can feel them hit just the right angle. He starts fucking him— _really_ fucking him, fast thrusts, working into a rhythm—and Kageyama drags his hands down his back and meets his rhythm like he's done this a million times before.

Kageyama is doing _so_ well. Hinata wants to tell him so, but there are words falling without permission from his mouth now, little curses and _"Tobio, Tobio"_ over and over again, and he's not sure he could get out a full sentence if he tried. He would be embarrassed but Kageyama is no better, his cries getting louder with every thrust, and he's actually _begging_ Hinata for it now, burying his face into Hinata's shoulder, panting into his ear, _"Yeah—please, Shouyou, please, faster, I—"_

He almost doesn't know what happens, when Kageyama suddenly cries out and grapples at his shoulders, but Hinata senses he should go still. Then he looks down and, holy shit, he hasn't even _touched_ Kageyama's dick yet but there's come all over their stomachs.

"Fuck." Kageyama's face is going white and he's lifting a hand to his eyes, trying to scrub away his mortification. "I'm—sorry—I—"

"Tobio," Hinata says, finding his words all at once, _"don't_ be sorry for that. Holy _fuck."_

Kageyama looks surprised, but hopefully something in Hinata's tone has successfully imparted how incredibly hot it is to watch somebody come under you just from getting thoroughly fucked. Hinata groans, forehead falling to Kageyama's chest, and after a brief pause Kageyama's hand slides up the back of Hinata's head.

"I'm gonna die," Hinata says.

"You should probably finish first."

"C-can I?" Hinata lifts his head, and almost has a heart attack at the sight of Kageyama smiling at him.

"Yeah," he says.

He doesn't last long. He tries to pick up the same rhythm as before but barely gets a few thrusts in before Kageyama starts _moaning_ again, and that's all it takes. He comes with a cry that is _definitely_ going to get him glares from the neighbors in the morning, and when he collapses on Kageyama's chest Kageyama pets his hair for a long time, until he can move again, and it's nice. It's the nicest orgasm he can remember having in a long time, possibly ever.

Eventually the awkward angle starts to get to them both, so Hinata pulls out and rolls away, but even as he's tying up the condom and stuffing it in the trash under the desk, he's still buzzing with it. He climbs back onto Kageyama's chest as soon as he can and kisses him slow.

"That was—" he starts, but then he thinks he'd better check first. "How was it? Are you—was it good?"

Kageyama gives him a look like he just asked an incredibly stupid question, but he kisses him again anyway before answering. "Yeah," he says. "It was good, Hinata."

Hinata reaches down to pull up the covers over them, even though they're kind of disgusting, because he likes cuddling and it's cold. 

"Yeah," he agrees. He presses his face to the side of Kageyama's neck and Kageyama wraps an arm around him, and that's good, too. 

"Since second year," Kageyama says, so out of nowhere that Hinata wonders if he misheard something. He lifts his head and frowns at him.

"What?"

Kageyama's ears are pink-tipped again, which could, Hinata supposes, be an after-effect of sex, but somehow he doesn't think so.

"Halfway through our second year," he says, plowing on even though he's obviously flustered. "I got sick and you came over to give me my homework and you brought me a Pocari Sweat, just because."

Hinata can feel his eyebrows lifting higher and higher, understanding hitting him hard enough that he feels breathless. He's the one who worked so hard to get Kageyama to come home with him, so why is it that suddenly it feels like _he's_ been seduced?

"Oh," Hinata says, weakly. His ears are probably also pretty pink-tipped by this point. "That's a long time."

It might have been the wrong thing to say. Kageyama clears his throat awkwardly and looks down, and Hinata scrambles to fix it.

"I'm really glad," he says quickly, seeking out Kageyama's hand under the covers, "that we could meet again. Now that I get it."

And thankfully, that does seem to help. Kageyama meets his eyes and lets Hinata slide their fingers together.

"Hinata," Kageyama says suddenly, still grasping at his hand but sitting up so fast Hinata has to sit up, too. "Do you—will you go out with me?"

Kageyama's face is so earnest, and the way he asks is so _cute,_ Hinata can't help but giggle. Then he sees Kageyama's face fall, and he scrambles to stop it. 

"Oh—yes! Kageyama—Tobio. Of course, yes." He puts his hands on Kageyama's face and smooths out the creases in his forehead until he's not frowning anymore, and finally, finally, Kageyama's shoulders relax.

"But only," Hinata goes on—Kageyama's shoulders hitch just a little higher again— "if you start calling me Shouyou all the time, and not just when we're fucking."

Kageyama's face screws up like he doesn't know what to do with it. It settles into some combination of strained fondness and embarrassment that does _very_ nice things to Hinata's stomach.

"Okay," he agrees.

He settles back down and Hinata settles down with him, wiggling under Kageyama's arm again and curling close, closing his eyes.

"I wish you'd asked me back then," Hinata mumbles, not even realizing he was thinking it, just something that slips out of him as he's falling toward sleep.

Kageyama doesn't answer—maybe he's already fallen asleep for real—but Hinata decides against repeating it, forcing the thought from his mind. They have plenty of time.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise they got up and showered at some point.....ugh gross


End file.
